


Holiday Cheer

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Tokiya and Otoya spend time together during the holiday season.





	Holiday Cheer

“Ne Toki!” Otoya's cheerful voice rang through the room as he burst through the door, carrying an armload of bags and boxes. He looked up from the book he had been reading and sighed at the interruption. “Look at all the great stuff I found at the mall! They're putting up their holiday displays! Everything looks so amazing, bright and shining!” 

“Otoya you still have decorations from last year.” Tokiya pointed out, setting down his book to take some of the packages from his excited roommate. “I don't think we have room for more.” Otoya gave him a thankful smile at the help, putting the rest down on his bed so that he could shrug out of his coat. 

“Oh, not all of this is for our room, Toki. I’m going to take some to the orphanage and help the kids decorate this weekend. Do you want to help?” Tokiya frowned and shook his head. 

“Did you forget about the Shining Special Christmas photoshoot?” Otoya's smile faltered when he realized that he had, indeed, forgotten. 

“Is that this weekend?” He groaned, flopping down on the bed.

“Yes, all weekend. Perhaps you can go after the shoot wraps on Sunday if we have time.”

“Ahhh so you will go with me?” Otoya beamed up at Tokiya with his sunflower smile. 

“Yes, I’ll come to help you.” Tokiya relented with a sigh, unable to resist his roommate’s excitement. “But in exchange, you need to come with me to the children’s hospital next weekend for carolling.” 

“Ohhhh that sounds like fun! We should wear our new Christmas outfits from the photoshoot when we do it! Do you want to invite the others?” Tokiya shook his head. 

“No need to bother them. Everyone is busy with the holidays.” Tokiya replied with a slight smile. “Just your help will be enough.”

“Okay!” Otoya beamed with excitement. “Team Otoki will be bringing the holiday spirit to all the kids!” 

“Otoki?” Tokiya frowned slightly. 

“Yeah, Otoya and Tokiya together!” Otoya replied as he began to go through his shopping bags.

“Otoya I don’t think…” He sighed as he watched the other excitedly pulling out Christmas decorations. “Nevermind…” He murmured quietly, smiling softly.

~

Sunday came quickly, the group being busy with all the pre-holiday lead-up work. If it wasn’t group performances, it was solo projects, all culminating in the photoshoot on the weekend. Otoya was excited for his visit to the orphanage and it showed in the way he seemed to glow even more than usual with his easy smile and warm personality. Tokiya watched with quiet amusement as Otoya’s infectious happiness brought smiles and laughter to both his fellow idols and the staff. 

“Toki are you ready to go?” Otoya called as he stuck his head in the change room to check on him. The blue haired idol was just buttoning up his shirt when the door opened and he cast Otoya a disapproving look.

“Would you please knock, Otoya?” He replied with exasperation.

“Sorry Toki,” Otoya responded sheepishly as he entered the room. “I thought you would be done by now.” 

“The photographer wanted a few more shots,” Tokiya explained as he reached for his jacket pulling it on. “We can go now.”

“Hey Toki, I was thinking I could bring the kids presents on Christmas Eve. What do you think?” Otoya asked as they walked toward Tokiya’s car. “Some new toys and maybe some Christmas treats. I thought it might be a nice surprise since the orphanage doesn’t really have the money to do much for them.”

“It’s a kind thought Otoya but you’ve already spent a lot of money on decorations,” Tokiya replied as he unlocked the car. Otoya slid into the passenger seat with a shrug.

“It’s fine, I have plenty of savings and it doesn’t have to be big presents.” Tokiya sighed as he started up the car and pulled away from the curb, heading toward the orphanage. 

“And I assume you will need help with that too?” He added with a slight smile. Otoya blinked at Tokiya, realizing that he would, indeed need help getting all the gifts to the kids.

“Ehhh I didn’t think about that!” He exclaimed. “I suppose I could take a cab.”

“On Christmas Eve?” Tokiya reminded him. “It’s fine, Otoya, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Toki!” Otoya exclaimed, smiling brightly and drawing another sigh from Tokiya. It was impossible to resist the redhead’s sunny disposition and kind heart. Otoya would give the shirt off his back if he thought it would bring a smile to someone else. If only Otoya would worry about himself a bit more, though. 

A few of the children were in the yard playing when they pulled up and it wasn’t long before they were all crowding around Otoya, smiling and laughing as the redhead attempted to distribute the bags they had brought. Tokiya grabbed the box that held a small Christmas tree he had added to Otoya’s purchases, heading into the orphanage to set it up. The children and Otoya trailed behind, calling after him.

"Ne, Toki-nii! What’s that?” One of the children asked and he gave the youngster a wink. 

“Only the most important Christmas decoration.” He replied as he put the box down in the living room and looked around for the best spot.

“Toki, what is that?” Otoya asked with a look of confusion. “It’s not one of the decorations I bought.” Tokiya leaned in and whispered, loudly enough that all the children would hear.

“That’s because you forgot to get it Otoya.” Otoya blinked in confusion as the children laughed. Tokiya opened the box and began to pull out the pieces of the artificial tree, setting it up as the children gasped in excitement.

“You bought a tree?!” Otoya exclaimed, just as excited as the kids. “Awww Toki that was so nice of you!” He rushed over to help as the children began to unpack the decorations and crowd around them. Tokiya gave Otoya a smile as he helped the children place decorations on the tree. The children were excited just to have the decorations and the matron thanked them repeatedly for the kind gesture before they left.

“I can’t believe you bought a tree Toki!” Otoya said as they headed back to the agency. “You didn’t have to do that!” 

“Where else were you going to hang all those decorations you bought, Otoya.” Tokiya pointed out practically, making the other chuckle in embarrassment. 

“I guess I didn't think about that.” He admitted. “I just assumed the would already have a tree, I suppose.” Tokiya chuckled softly and reached out to ruffle Otoya’s hair.

~

The next weekend Otoya met Tokiya in front of the hospital, wearing a Santa hat and carrying another one. Before he could protest, Otoya had placed it on his head with a smile. “Perfect!” Tokiya just sighed and led the way to the children’s ward where the nurse greeted them with a warm smile. 

“Welcome back Ichinose-san. The children are waiting for you.” She greeted them, waving them toward the common room. Otoya gave the nurse a bright smile.

“Ne Toki, do you do this often?” He asked, looking at Tokiya as they entered the room full of waiting children. They ranged in age but all of them crowded around Tokiya when they entered, greeting him excitedly.

“When I can.” He replied to Otoya before turning his attention to the kids. “Everyone I brought a friend to help me today. This is Ittoki Otoya, one of my partners in Starish.” The children turned their attention to Otoya, greeting him with just as much enthusiasm. “Does everyone have their songbook?” He asked. “We’re going to be singing Christmas carols today. If you’re all good, I’ll ask the nurse of we can go sing for some of the other patients.” The children cheered excitedly as they lined up in a semicircle, each holding a book of carols. Otoya grinned and lined up with the kids, making Tokiya shake his head even as he smiled in amusement at the redhead.

They visited several other wards with their singing, bringing smiles to more than a few faces before the nurse determined that the children should rest, thanking Otoya and Tokiya for their time. As they left the hospital Otoya couldn’t help but to grin at Tokiya. “I never knew you did things like this Toki! You really care about those kids don’t you?” Tokiya smiled softly.

“I enjoy being able to bring smiles to their faces.” He replied. “It’s the reason I wanted to sing after all, to touch people through music.”

~

Christmas eve brought Tokiya and Otoya back to the orphanage with gifts for all the children. Tokiya had made sure that, with the candy Otoya had bought, there was an orange to add something healthy and with each toy, there was also a book. The matron was astonished by their surprise visit and the children were ecstatic. They stayed to watch the children unwrap their gifts before the matron ushered them all to bed. As they were leaving the orphanage Tokiya paused and turned to Otoya with a slight smile. “You forgot one, Otoya.” He said to the redhead, handing him a small brightly wrapped box. Otoya blinked in confusion.

“Ehhh? No, I’m sure everyone got a gift!” He exclaimed making Tokiya chuckle quietly.

“It’s not for the children, it’s for you.” He replied. “You’ve spent your entire holiday helping others and never thinking of yourself so this is something just for you.” Otoya’s eyes widened in surprise and he flushed a bit at Tokiya’s kindness.

“But Toki I didn’t get you anything!” He protested as he took the box.

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Tokiya replied with a smile. “Just open your gift.” Otoya unwrapped the box and opened it, gasping happily at the necklace inside. He immediately pulled it out, looking at the guitar-shaped pendant in silver and red.

“Oh, Toki it’s great!” He exclaimed with a huge smile as he put it on. “Thank you so much!” Tokiya watched Otoya with a soft smile, content to enjoy Otoya’s happiness.

“I just thought you deserved a reward for working so hard…” He replied but before he could say anything else he found himself trapped in an enthusiastic hug.

“Merry Christmas Toki!” Otoya exclaimed.

“Merry Christmas Otoya,” Tokiya replied.


End file.
